An example of article support racks such as one described above is disclosed in JP Publication of Application No. 2002-252277 (Patent Document 1). FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1 shows a storage rack (50) comprising a plurality of storage sections (55) each for storing a semiconductor wafer carrier with the storage sections (55) located next to each other along a horizontal direction. Any two storage sections (55) that are adjacent to each other along the horizontal direction are separated from each other by a vertical support frame member (52) which extends forward from a back plate (51). And each lateral end of the top board (53) for supporting a semiconductor wafer carrier is fixed to a shelf supporting member (54) provided to each vertical support frame member (52). Note that the reference numerals in parentheses in the description in this background section are those used in Patent Document 1.